Deliciously Bad
by Crystal Weiss
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado? Una "cacería" bien planeaba? En realidad es malo si lo disfrutas? Tal vez es hora de que Harry acepte que le encanta... De que es deliciosamente malo.
1. Deliciosamente Malo

Harry se subió al metro rápidamente, no era la línea usualmente tomaba para ir a su "hogar" cuando salía de la escuela, pero en verdad se hubiese arrojado bajo las ruedas de un taxi de haber sido necesario para escapar de la siempre insistente y pegajosa Ginevra Weasley, la hermana menor su mejor amigo, la chica era fastidiosamente insistente en coquetearle al pobre ojiverde y el no sentía ni la mas mínima atracción hacia ella, consideraba que lo único rescatable en ella era su cabello rojo, del mismo color que su difunta madre Lily Potter, y no era que Harry Potter fuera un chico superficial, no señores no se confundan... Es que Ginevra Weasley lo trató con desprecio desde que lo vio llegar de visita a su casa con una camiseta extremadamente grande y unos pantalones raidos claramente heredados, pero una vez se enteró que Harry seria asquerosamente rico al cumplir diecisiete sus ojos brillaron con avaricia y decidió conquistarlo, pero el ojiverde no caería en eso, no señor, asi que lo mejor era evitar a la pequeña cazafortunas de la que se decía que estaba mas recorrida que el camino al infierno a pesar de su corta edad.

Harry camino hacia la parte trasera del atestado tren...

La verdad no tenia ni idea de que ruta seguía o en que estaciones paraba, pero lo único que tenia que hacer era bajarse en la siguiente estación, mirar el mapa y tomar la linea que lo dejara mas cerca de Privet Drive para poder llegar a hacer la cena de su "familia", el tren frenó en seco al llegar a la siguiente estación, pero una oleada de gente subiendose a este impidió que Harry logrará llegar a la salida, es mas la oleada de gente lo empujo contra el fondo del tren, asi que se encontró atrapado entre la pared del tren y un sujeto mas alto que se frotaba contra su espalda cada vez que el tren aceleraba.

\- Dis-disculpe pue-puede darme un po-poco de espacio - Dijo Harry en voz baja intentando girarse para mirar al tipo, pero viéndose irrefutablemente aprisionado por el cuerpo obviamente mas grande - Voy a ba-bajarme ya.

Una mano de largos dedos, que Harry comparó con los de un pianista, cubrió la boca del ojiverde, mientras que la otra con maestría sacaba la camisa de entre sus pantalones y se metía bajo ella hasta encontrar uno de sus pezones y empezar a masajearlo.

Harry se sacudió tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero solo consiguió que lo presionaran con mas fuerza contra la pared, logrando sentir un sospechoso bulto que se refregaba contra la parte baja de su espalda, el ojiverde tembló de miedo y su corazón se aceleró por el pánico por que... Eso no le podía estar pasando verdad? El era un chico y los chicos no eran manoseados por tipos en los trenes, eso solamente le pasaba a esas chicas de los vídeos "hentai" que a Dudley tanto le gustaba ver a alto volumen cuando Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon no se encontraban en casa.

Harry no sabia que hacer, se sentía tan indefenso, miró a los lados tanto como se lo permitía su atacante y se dió cuenta de que nadie se estaba fijando en lo que le estaba pasando, todos estaban inmersos en su propio pequeño mundo, abrió la boca para gritar, pero la mano que la cubría se lo impidió y dos dedos ingresaron a ella para jugar con su lengua, en ese momento la mano que jugaba con sus pesonez se detuvo y el ojiverde pensó con alivio que todo habia terminado, pero la mano simplemente bajó hasta desabrochar su pantalón y introducirse en sus boxer para acariciar su erección, lo cual al ojiverde le pareció extraño, por que el no estaba disfrutando eso.. Verdad? El en realidad no podía estar exitado por que un tipo lo estaba prácticamente violando en el tren, frente a todos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La mano dentro de sus boxer siguió acariciando su erección con insistencia, bombeando con rapidez y precisión, como si tuviese un mapa mental de la manera en que a Harry le gustaba ser acariciado.

-Agggg... Mmmmm - El ojiverde apoyó su frente contra la fría pared del tren, esos sonidos vergonzosos no podían haber salido de su boca, el no... El podía disfrutar eso... Por que... Por que... Por que su mente estaba en blanco sobre las razones por las que no debía estar disfrutando lo que le estaba sucediendo, y su cuerpo ya no parecía pertenecerle, ahora su cuerpo solo obedecia a ese desconocido - Agggg... Mmmmm

Una cálida lengua recorrió su cuello, y suaves mordisco fueron repartidos en su nuca, derepente sintió un fuerte mordisco en su hombro y su mente se fue de paseo, mordió los dedos que se encontraban jugueteando con su lengua para evitar gritar cuando el placer mas grande que habia sentido en su corta vida recorrió su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban y lo único que lo mantenía de pie era el cuerpo que lo retenia contra el tren.

Repentinamente la mano que se habia encontrado jugando con su lengua abandonó su lugar y bajo hasta su vientre, mientras que la otra salio de sus boxer y se dirigió hacia su espalda, bajando sus pantalones lo suficiente para dejar su trasero expuesto, Harry quería protestar, gritar y pedir auxilio, en verdad lo quería pero su cuerpo no le respondia y el shock de lo que estaba pasando lo tenia paralizado... O al menos eso se decía asi mismo, un dedo aun húmedo con su semen se deslizó entre sus nalgas y empezó a juguetear con su entrada, hasta que con algo de esfuerzo se deslizó dentro del apretado anillo de músculos, girando y golpeando dentro de Harry una y otra y otra vez, pronto a ese dedo se le unió otro, causando que la sensación de extrañesa que sentía el ojiverde se convirtiera en dolor rápidamente, pero de igual manera la mano que estaba en su vientre bajó y empezó a acariciar su polla por encima de su ropa, poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en placer y los dedos en su interior se movían con maestria, hurgando en su interior como si buscaran algo, la mente de Harry volvió a quedar en blanco cuando esos largos dedos tocaron un lugar dentro de el causando que se corriera por segunda vez.

Los dedos salieron de su interior, causando que Harry quisiera gemir por la sensación de abandono, pero pronto sintió algo mucho mas grande que un dedo frotándose entre sus glúteos, hasta que se alineó con su entrada y lentamente se introdujo dentro del ojiverde hasta la mitad, quedándose quieto unos segundos, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse, pero Harry no quería eso, el quería mas, no quería que parara, así que se puso de puntillas y hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás empalandose a si mismo por completo, una risa ronca resonó en su oído, con una mano lo abrazaron por detrás para mantener sus caderas levantadas y la otra fue utilizada como soporte, recostandola contra el tren frente a los ojos de Harry.

El ojiverde se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando el desconocido se salió casi por completo de su interior para ingresar nuevamente estimulando lugares que Harry no sabia que podían ser estimulados, intentó no gemir cuando la acción fue repetida una y otra vez, pero la verdad era imposible no entregarse al placer que le estaba siendo otorgado, asi que simplemente mordió el brazo que estaba frente a el con fuerza, para evitar que sus gemidos y suplicas fueran escuchados por todo el tren, los movimientos del desconocido se tornaron mas salvajes y descontrolados, y a Harry le dejo de importar el hecho de que podían ser escuchados, le dejo de importar el hecho de que prácticamente había sido violado, lo único que quería era que ese momento nunca terminara, el sujeto dio una ultima estocada y con un profundo gemido derramó su semilla dentro del ojiverde, causando que este se corriera al sentir el semen espeso y caliente en su interior.

Harry sabia que debía girarse para mirar la cara del sujeto con el que habia tenido sexo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, escasamente y podía permanecer de pie, sintió como su ropa era acomodada y un suave beso ser dejado sobre su cabeza, cuando al fin su cuerpo reaccionó y dio la vuelta solo vió una marea de gente que bajaba del tren, asi que ignorando el ardor que sentía al caminar bajó del tren con la idea clara de tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa.

Los pasajeros que quedaron en el tren suspiraron aliviados al ver bajar el chico, ellos claramente se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el tren, pero simplemente decidieron darle la espalda e ignorarlo, por que el sujeto que habia follado a Harry era alguien con quien nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse.

Harry se subió al taxi y susurró la dirección de su casa, su mente girando alrededor de lo que habia pasado en el tren, sin poder creer como reaccionó ante el hecho de ser forzado por otro sujeto, aun sentía la humedad en sus boxer y el semen que se deslizaba fuera de su trasero, pero ese hecho lejos de repugnarle hacia que se sintiera exitado de nuevo ¿En que se habia convertido?

Como en una nube se bajó del taxi, el cual arranco de inmediato ¿Ya le habia pagado? La verdad no estaba seguro, pero eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos.

Lo mas silenciosamente posible entró a la casa, su Tío Vernon aun no habia regresado del trabajo y su Tía Petunia se encontraba viendo su telenovela favorita, Dudley seguramente estaba frente a su computadora jugando juegos en linea, cuidadosamente subió a su habitación, lanzó su maletín sobre su viejo catre y se desvistio rápidamente con el objetivo de darse un baño reparador, descubriendo que en su hombro tenia la marca de un mordisco que tomaría días en desaparecer...

Después de bañarse y vestirse bajó a la cocina, y se puso a preparar la cena rápidamente, el estofado estuvo apunto de quemarse y el pudin por poco y le queda demasiado dulce, amonestandose a si mismo por cometer estos errores que lo llevarían a un doloroso castigo decidió olvidar el tema, después de todo era imposible que lo ocurrido en el tren volviera a repetirse.

Después de comer su desprolija cena que estaba consistia en un pedazo de pan que el mismo habia horneado y vaso de leche a punto de caducar subió a su habitación nuevamente para hacer sus tareas, y estudiar lo máximo posible para el examen que tendría el lunes, solo podía permitirse estudiar por la noche, ya que sus fines de semana siempre estaban llenos de quehaceres.

\- Esto debe ser una broma - Susurro Harry vaciando el contenido de su maletín, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que faltaba la libreta de apuntes que necesitaba y su celular, y en vez de eso estaba la tarjeta llave de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad - Que hago, que hago.

Harry se sentó en su catre y se mordió el labio pensativo, obviamente el tipo del tren había tomado sus cosas para hacerlo ir al hotel, pero el no tenia que darle lo que quería... Verdad?, podía pedirle sus apuntes a su amigo Ron... Quien no estaba en la misma clase de química avanzada que el, entonces llamaría a su amiga Hermione y aguantaría su sermón sobre ser mas cuidadoso con los valiosos apuntes... Pero no se sabia su numero telefónico y no sabia su dirección, entonces podía enviarle un correo... Si no fuera por que la chica no tenia uno ya que consideraba las redes sociales una perdida de valioso tiempo que podía ser invertido en estudios, era obvio por que la chica estaba en el Rango Azul.

Harry abrazo su almohada sin saber que hacer, por un lado sabia como iban a terminar las cosas si iba a ese hotel, pero por otro lado no podía permitirse fallar en el examen de Química Avanzada, ya que eso le costaría la beca que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado conseguir, si fuese otra materia seria fácil hablar con el Profesor y explicarle la situación, pero el Profesor Snape parecía odiarlo encarnizadamente y su objetivo parecía ser que lo expulsaran de la escuela o al menos que le quitaran el Rango Verde que con tanto esfuerzo habia logrado conseguir.

La Academia Hogwarts era la escuela mas famosa de toda Inglaterra, dirigida desde hace muchos años por Albus Dumbledore y con una junta directiva compuesta por la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa, Hogwarts dividia a sus alumnos en cuatro rangos, primero estaba el Rango Rojo que era gratuito y las clases no eran especializadas, en el estaba su amigo Ron y toda su familia habia pasado por allí, en realidad no conseguias muchas recomendaciones al estar en Rango Rojo ,ya que equivalia a estudiar en cualquier escuela pública pero con esfuerzo puedes lograr que un profesor firme una carta de trabajo, cosa que lograron los dos hermanos de mayores Ron, Bill quien trabajaba en un prestigioso banco y Charlie quien estudiaba a los Dragones De Komodo, luego estaba el Rango Amarillo, si aspirabas a ser botánico, veterinario o zoológo entre otras profesiones que implicaran el cuidado de plantas, animales y niños debías ser Rango Amarillo, era un Rango especializado por lo tanto debías pagar mucho dinero si querías estar en el, luego estaba el Rango Azul donde estaba su amiga Hermione, en el Rango Azul estaban aquellos que querían ser científicos, maestros, investigadores... Etc, aunque Hermione en particular quería ser abogada, para lo que según el pensamiento de Harry seria mejor el Rango Verde donde el se encontraba, era el rango mas exclusivo de toda la escuela donde los herederos de las grandes dinastias aprendian como administrar sus futuros negocios, un chico sin respaldo como Harry normalmente estaría en el Rango Rojo, pero gracias al sistema de becas habia logrado ingresar al Rango Verde, pensando en la administración de la herencia que recibiría a sus diecisiete, pero el sistema de becas estipulaba que ningún estudiante con promedio menor a 9.9 podía gozar de una beca, asi que Harry se durmió sabiendo que al día siguiente debía ir a ese hotel.

Harry miro el edificio como si este le hubiese ofendido, se habia levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno de Tío Vernon y ya que Tía Petunia y Dudley dormian hasta el medio día los fines de semana tenia tiempo de ir por sus cosas y regresar antes de que alguien lo notara para hacer él almuerzo, el ojiverde miró la tarjeta llave en su mano y giro los ojos.

\- Tenia que ser la suite presidencial - Murmuró el ojiverde mientras usaba la tarjeta para activar el ascensor que lo llevo a una habitación que mas bien parecía un lujoso departamento de soltero - No hay nadie.

Cuidadosamente revisó cada rincón de la gran habitación que hacia parecer la casa de sus tíos una casa de muñecas y encontró su cuaderno de apuntes y su celular en un cajón de la mesita de noche y con una sonrisa triunfante se dirigió a la salida.

\- Mierda - Masculló el ojiverde al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba bloqueada, al parecer su tarjeta llave servía para entrar mas no para salir.

Después de horas caminando por toda la habitación, el ojiverde se rindió y se dirigió a la cocina muerto de hambre, no sabia que hora era con exactitud, pero sabia que la hora del almuerzo ya habia pasado y que iba a estar muerto cuando regresara a su casa.

\- Todo condenado a muerte tiene derecho a una ultima comida de su elección - Se dijo Harry mientras revisaba la bien aprovisionasada nevera - Creo que preparó pollo salteado con champiñones y jengibre... Y tal vez, si... Tarta de Yogur .

Harry sacó todos los ingredientes y se dispuso a cocinar, no tanto por el hambre, si no para librarse del estrés, muchas personas comian por ansiedad, el en cambio cocinaba por estrés, después de un rato terminó de cocinar y sonrió satisfecho por los resultados, en verdad había preparado mas comida de la que habia pensado, pero no desperdiciaria nada, el pollo sobrante lo guardaría en el microondas y el postre en el refrigerador.

Disfrutó de su comida como nunca se lo habían permitido, bostezando decidió que lo mejor era dormir, habia tenido suficiente cuota de encierro en su vida para saber que lo mejor era conservar energias, así que se arrojo sobre la suave cama y se durmió profundamente...

Harry se despertó con una sensación de calor extendiendose por su bajo vientre, todavía medio dormido pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba desnudo y siendo receptor de una mamada, intentó sentarse pero una mano en su vientre se lo impidió, un húmedo dedo empezó a juguetear con su entrada, el ojiverde entornó los ojos tratando de ver al que le prodigaba tales atenciones, pero la oscuridad era tan densa que solo podía permitirse sentir, el dedo que jugaba con su entrada ingresó dentro de el de una sola estocada, causando que el ojiverde se contorsionara con un grito mudo de placer en sus labios, pronto a ese dedo se unió otro y luego un tercero, los movimientos eran preciosos y certeros llevando a Harry cada vez mas cerca del borde, el desconocido al parecer percibió esto ya que incrementó la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos y sus labios empezaron a subir y bajar con mayor velocidad por su erección, el ojiverde no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo ese asalto a sus sentidos y con un fuerte gemido descargó su semilla en la boca de su "atacante".

Harry sintió que los dedos ajenos salían de su interior, y que la dominante boca dejaba libre su laxo pene, sintió que la presencia de el desconocido se cernía sobre el y que unos firmes labios se unian a los suyos en un suave roce, el ojiverde intentó decirle que parara, pero el extraño aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Harry, convirtiendo el tierno beso en uno cargado de pasión y salvajismo.

Harry quiso colocar sus manos en el pecho del extraño para empujarlo lejos de el, pero en vez de eso se encontró enterrando sus dedos en una suave cabellera y acomodandose para que el beso se volviera mas profundo, el no era un besador experto, en realidad ese era solamente su segundo beso, el primero lo habia recibido de Cho Chang, una Rango Azul un año mayor que el quien lo beso por despecho cuando su novio Cedric Diggory terminó con ella en medio de una presentación escolar por habia descubierto que era gay; pero Harry se entregó por completo a este beso, le parecía extraño percibir el sabor de su propio semen mezclado con la saliva del desconocido, pero en realidad no le parecía incorrecto y eso era preocupante, por que Harry se dió cuenta que sentía que lo que estaba sucediendo era correcto y era lo único que podía pasar.

\- Tardaste mucho en venir - Susurró el extraño al oído de Harry, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y un gemido se escapara de sus labios, para el ojiverde era imposible que alguien pudiese tener una voz tan... Orgasmica, en serio todo eso debía ser producto de su hiperactiva imaginación mezclada con sus exhaltadas hormonas - Vas a tener que pagarme el tiempo que perdí esperandote.

Antes de que Harry pudiese mandar al diablo al prepotente tipo, fue penetrado de una sola estocada, mientras que una mano se envolvía en la base de su pene, el sujeto aumentó sus embestidas tocando la próstata del ojiverde con cada embestida, pero sin que este pudiese alcanzar el tan deseado clímax, después de lo que pareció una eternidad Harry sintió la semilla del desconocido siendo derramada en su interior y gimió frustado.

\- De seguro te sientes frustado - Susurró el sujeto de seductora voz mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello de Harry - Si quieres correrte solo tienes que rogarme, puedo sentir que estas a punto de explotar.

El ojiverde se mordió los labios tercamente, el no se doblegaba ante nada ni ante nadie, asi que si ese sujeto pensaba que el le iba a rogar estaba muy...

\- Aggggg... Hyaaaa... Por Fa... - Empezó a decir el ojiverde cuando el desconocido empezó a embestirlo nuevamente con salvajismo, pero sin permitirle alcanzar el clímax - JODER SOLO DEJA DE JUGAR Y FOLLAME DURO!!!

\- Supongo que eso bastará por ahora - Dijo el sujeto con un tono de seguridad impreganado en su voz, soltando la erección de Harry salió casi por completo de su interior y luego entro con fuerza, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, el ojiverde extendió sus manos hasta encontrar el rostro ajeno y atraerlo para comenzar un beso desenfrenado, que solo fue interrumpido por el grito satisfecho de Harry cuando alcanzó el clímax, causando que el desconocido derramada su semilla nuevamente en su interior - Espero no estés cansado... Por que apenas estamos comenzando.

Harry se sintió vacío cuando el sujeto salio de el, pero solo lo hizo para girar su cuerpo y hacerlo poner sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras aferraba sus caderas y volvía a embestirlo con fuerza, el ojiverde empezó a gemir con abandono, sentía que en esa posición la polla del desconocido llegaba mas adentro, y a pesar de haberse corrido ya,sentía que el extraño calor se acumulaba en su bajo vientre nuevamente, señal de que pronto iba a alcanzar su segundo orgasmo.

Harry habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido y en cuantas posiciones diferentes habian follado, solo sabia que no parecían tener suficiente uno del otro, en esos instantes se encontraba cabalgando la erección de ese sujeto, cuyo rostro aun no habia visto, con abandono, sabiendo que problamente se despertaría adolorido y arrepintiendose de su arrebato, pero en verdad quería abandonar todo razonamiento y solo dedicarse a sentir, sentir como con cada salto su próstata era estimulada por la dura polla de su "atacante", sentir como su erección era acariciada por su "atacante", derepente el sujeto tomó a Harry por la cintura e invirtió las posiciones arremetiendo con violencia contra el ojiverde hasta llegar al clímax, mordiendo la clavícula de este con fuerza causando que su mente se fragmentara por unos segundos debido a la intensidad de las sensaciones, cansado y ya sin fuerzas el ojiverde se acurrucó contra el cuerpo mas grande sintiéndose mas satisfecho y seguro que nunca.

Harry gimió cuando sintió los hilos de la conciencia tirando de el, en verdad no quería despertar aun, se sentía cansado y la cama era tan suave y calida... ¿Suave y Calida? Hasta donde el podía recordar dormía en un catre que era tan duro como el mismo suelo y...

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama al recordar donde estaba y que había ocurrido, haciendo una mueca cuando cada musculo de su cuerpo protesto ante esta acción.

\- Me alegra ver que despertaste con energía.

Harry se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde estaba el dueño de la seductora voz, que al parecer no era producto ni de su imaginación, ni de sus hormonas y al verlo entornó los ojos y se tiro a la cama cubriendose el rostro con las manos y mascullando sobre lo injusta que era la vida.

¿Por que el dueño de una voz tan orgasmica no podía tener al menos la nariz torcida o alguna imperfección que evitara que lo mirase embelesado?

\- Veo que hable muy pronto - Dijo el apuesto joven acercándose a la cama y tomando a Harry por la nuca para dar comienzo a un muy húmedo beso de buenos días, luego lo tomó en sus brazos y cargandolo al estilo nupcial lo llevo a través de una puerta que anteriormente el ojiverde descubrió que era el baño - Preparé la tina para ti, en ese gabinete hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo, pedí tu desayuno, no sabe tan bien como lo que preparaste ayer pero servirá.

Harry musitó un gracias por lo bajo antes de sumerjirse en la tina, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se destensionaba, luego de un rato salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-Ammm... Donde... Donde esta mi ropa - Preguntó Harry tratando de no sentirse cohibido ante la mirada depredadora que el mayor le estaba dando.

\- Esos harapos? - Dijo el apuesto joven con una mueca despectiva - Deben ser cenizas a estas alturas, sobre la cama hay ropa que compré especialmente para ti.

\- Pero yo quiero mi ropa - Protestó Harry tercamente cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero esa es tuya, es un regalo de mi parte, y aunque no me molesta la idea de que te pasees desnudo ante mi todo el día - Dijo el joven acercándose a Harry con una sonrisa que haría que cualquier chica mojara sus bragas, mientras que Harry, bueno Harry deseaba simplemente arrancarle la ropa y cabalgarlo hasta el olvido - Me opongo rotundamente a que salgas a la calle desnudo, asi que vistete, te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Con resignación Harry tomó las carisimas prendas y se vistió ante el joven quien lo miraba con aprobación y deseo.

\- Se que tal vez sea un poco tarde para preguntar - Dijo Harry sonrojado ante el escrutinio del mayor - Pero... ¿Quien eres tu?

\- Supongo que no debería extrañarme de que haya gente que no me conozca, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle y a sido todo un placer conocerte Harry - Susurró Tom mientras se inclinaba para darle al menor un suave beso en los labios - Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Tom tomó a Harry por la muñeca y bajó con el hasta el parqueadero privado que poseía en el hotel, lo subió a su Ferrari e incluso le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Sabes? Yo puedo hacer eso solo - Dijo Harry con irritación por ser tratado como un bebé.

\- Lo se - Dijo Tom con una sonrisa ladeada - Pero aun así me gusta hacerlo por ti.

El ojiverde suspiró resignado, la verdad para alguien como el que siempre le habia tocado cuidarse solo, el hecho de que otra persona quisiera consentirlo y cuidarlo de forma voluntaria era irreal y a la vez tan reconfortante.

\- Ammmm... Bueno yo... Gracias por traerme a casa Tom - Dijo Harry cuando el auto se detuvo frente al numero cuatro de Privet Drive - Yo supongo que... Este es el adiós?

\- Supones mal - Respondió Tom tomandolo por la nuca y atrayendolo a un suave beso, que fue escalando hasta convertirse en un largo beso humedo - Hasta mañana Harry, mañana pasaré por ti a la escuela.

\- Hasta mañana Tom - Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del auto luego de recuperar el aliento.

Harry entro a la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Tío Vernon lo miraba con furia desde el sillón.

\- Pero miren quien decidió aparecer - Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad debido a su excesivo peso - Asi que el mocoso mal agradecido decidió que mi casa al final si era digna de el... Simplemente te largaste sin tener en consideración que la pobre Petunia tendría que cocinar en tu ausencia.

\- No es mi culpa que esa jirafa apeste como ama de casa - Musitó Harry tratando de contener su enojo ante los reclamos tan fuera de lugar.

\- NO ME REPLIQUES INUTIL!!!! - Gritó Vernon dándole una bofetada al ojiverde lanzandolo al suelo - Sabes algo chico inservible, si te escabulles como una rata, tal vez sea hora de tratarte como una.

Harry solo alcanzó a hacerse bolita para proteger su rostro, cuando Tío Vernon se quitó el cinturón y empezó a golpearlo con el sin contemplación alguna, en verdad no era la peor paliza que le habían dado ya que al menos no le habían roto ni un hueso, pero sentía su piel arder ante cada golpe y simplemente se entregó a la inconsciencia...

El ojiverde abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo arder y en realidad deseaba dormir y no despertarse nunca, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que después de tanto tiempo habia vuelto a ser encerrado en la alacena que fue su habitación hasta tres años atrás, intentó acomodarse pero las heridas en su espalda le impidieron cambiar de pocision, asi que se hizo bolita y nuevamente se desmayó...

Harry frunció el ceño sin saber exactamente que lo habia despertado, aguzando el oído le parecía escuchar una conversación en la sala, pero probablemente era una alucinacion ya que una de las voces que escuchaba era la de su odiado profesor de Química, Severus Snape, asi que volvió a cerrar los ojos con actitud resignada, hasta que otra voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, una voz demasiado perfecta para que incluso el pudiese imaginarla, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia empezó a golpear la puerta de la alacena, afuera se hizo silencio, pero el siguió tratando de llamar la atención con desesperación, entonces escuchó como las cadenas que mantenían la alacena sellada eran retiradas, la luz invadió el pequeño espacio cuando rostro demasiado perfecto apareció en el campo visual del ojiverde.

\- Tom... Viniste - Susurró Harry antes de desmayarse de nuevo, esta vez con la certeza de que estaba protegido.

El ojiverde se despertó sin sentir dolor alguno, en una cama muy suave y en una habitación desconocida... Y siendo observando por unos fríos ojos oscuros.

\- Harry... Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos - Dijo Tom al parecer lleno de furia y mirando al techo como si tuviese una batalla interna, luego se levantó del sofá y se metió en la cama junto a al ojiverde atrayendolo contra su cuerpo - Yo... Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- No es lo peor que me ha pasado - Susurró Harry sabiendo que se habia equivocado al elegir sus palabras cuando vio la mandíbula de Tom tensarse - Que pasó con... Ellos.

\- Por ahora nada - Dijo Tom tomando la mano de Harry entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo miraba a los ojos - Pero una sola palabra tuya y desaparecerán del mapa.

\- La verdad no quiero eso - Susurró Harry sorprendido por el brillo que veía aparecer en los ojos de Tom cuando lo miraba - Solo quisiera no tener que volver con ellos... Nunca, jamás.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso - Dijo Tom con esa sonrisa que hacia a Harry estremecer mientras tomaba una carpeta de la mesita de noche y se la entendía al ojiverde - Solo firma esto y los Dursley no tendrán ningún derecho sobre ti.

\- Dejarme leer que dice - Respondió Harry extendiendo la mano para tomar la carpeta, pero Tom tomó su mano y lo haló hacia el, comenzando a besarlo con profundidad - Tom... Debo... Debo leer el contrato.

\- Solo firmalo Harry - Ronroneó el mayor antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de Harry y comenzar a lamer cada rincón de ella arrancandole gemidos de placer - Confía en mi... Solo firma.

\- Yo... Yo confió en ti Tom - Dijo Harry abriendo la carpeta y tomando el bolígrafo - Pero aun asi debo... Aggggg... Leer...

Tom hizo que Harry se pusiese sobre sus manos y rodillas después de despojarlo de su ropa, tomando un poco de lubricante lo untó sobre toda su erección y se introdujo en el ojiverde con una sola embestida, moviéndose lentamente.

\- Tom... Muevete... Mas rápido - Gimió Harry intentando mover sus caderas pero viéndose detenido por el fuerte agarre que el mayor ejercia sobre ellas - Tom... Por favor! Por favor!

\- Solo firma Harry y me moveré tan rápido como quieras - Susurró Tom al oído del ojiverde mientras que con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitaba empezar a follarselo salvajemente.

\- Solo... Solo firmar aquí - Dijo Harry mientras rápidamente estampaba su rubrica al lado de la de Tom - Listo... Ya firme... Ahora...

\- No es necesario que lo digas - Dijo Tom con una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras empezaba a arremeter con fuerza contra el menor, tocando su próstata con cada embestida, haciendo a Harry chillar y gemir ante la oleada de placer que invadia su cuerpo con cada estocada, luego aceleró sus movimientos cuando sintió las paredes internas del menor apretarse con fuerza alrededor de el en medio del orgasmo.

\- Tom... - Dijo Harry girandose para mirarlo a los ojos - Sabes que con esa cantidad de clausulas hiciste que un divorcio fuera imposible.

-... Así que lo leíste y aun así lo firmaste - Susurró Tom con una sonrisa ladeada - Le haces honor a tu rango verde, y claro que se que el divorcio no es posible, eres mio para siempre Harry...

\- Espera... Estoy cansado - Gimió Harry cuando Tom... Su marido entro nuevamente en el dispuesto a comenzar otra ronda - Tom...

\- No te preocupes Harry - Ronroneó Tom en su oído - Te dejaré dormir mas tarde... Mucho mas tarde.

Harry sonrió y atrajo su rostro para un beso, en verdad no se arrepientia de la decisión que había tomado... Si era un chico de catorce años que acababa de casarse con un sujeto veinte años mayor, un sujeto que era mandon, soberbio, vanidoso y un maldito cuando quería serlo, en resumen se habia unido de por vida a un hombre malo... Un hombre Deliciosamente Malo, fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente del ojiverde antes de que el clímax arrasara con sus ideas...

$$$$%%%%%

N.A:

Hola a tod@s espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot que se me ocurrió hoy en el trabajo, un muy mal lugar para pensar en estas cosas, pero... NO ES MI CULPA!!! Es culpa de ustedes por corromper mi inmaculada mente con sus historias, asi que griataré sus nombres mientras ardo en el infierno.

Pero dejando eso de lado me gustaría publicar una segunda parte donde veremos los hechos desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Señor Empresario Oscuro Tom Ryddle ¿Que opinan?


	2. Deliciously Mine

Tom Ryddle estaba seguro de que ese día rodarian cabezas, su inútil chofer se había enfermado y no habia podido ir a recogerlo al restaurante al que habia ido a almorzar y su inservible secretaria le habia dado la dirección equivocada a la agencia de taxis que llamó para que fuesen a recogerlo ¿ Por que no habia pedido el taxi el mismo? Por que le gustaba ponerles pequeñas tareas a sus subordinados, ya que si no podían cumplir con una petición tan pequeña no merecían estar a su servicio.

Sacó su teléfono con la clara intención de pedir un taxi por si mismo, hasta que vió algo que capturó su atencion, un estudiante de Hogwarts, rango verde por lo que pudo deducir de su uniforme, piel blanca y ojos de un verde tan brillante que opacaban a cualquier esmeralda, observó su andar con fascinacion; el chiquillo, por que a juzgar por su menuda figura no podía tener mas de trece años, se deslizaba por la calle como si fuese de la realeza, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha como si se avergonzara de si mismo, otra cosa que le pareció curiosa fue el lugar al que entró el ojiverde ¿Que estudiante de Rango verde tomaría el metro? Todas las familias de Rango Verde pertenecian a la elite de Gran Bretaña, teniendo su propio auto y varios choferes a sus ordenes, claro que el mismo fue una excepción, ingreso al Rango Verde gracias al sistema de becas y utilizó ese medio de transporte hasta el tercer año cuando descubrió sus orígenes, ¿Becas? Tal vez el mocoso de ojos verdes era un estudiante becado, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta los estándares tan exigentes de Hogwarts respecto al Rango Verde.

Obedeciendo sus impulsos subió al metro siguiendo al de ojos verdes, dándose cuenta con gran satisfacción que los ocupantes del vagón eran sus empleados de forma directa o indirecta, solo una mirada bastó para que le dieran paso y agacharan la cabeza, entonces casi al fondo del vagón vio a su objetivo, dándose cuenta de que su presa se iba a bajar, Tom aprovechó la nueva oleada de gente que ingresó para guiar al menor hacia el fondo del tren y aprisionar el cuerpo mas pequeño con el suyo.

\- Dis-Disculpe pue-puede darme un po-poco de espacio - Escuchó Tom que dijo el ojiverde intentando apartarse, pero el simplemente presionó su cuerpo contra el mas pequeño con firmeza - Voy a bajarme ya.

Tom sonrió ante la firmeza de las ultimas palabras, en realidad cada acción del muchacho hacia que su deseo se encendiera y siendo alguien que cuando niño se vio privado de cumplir sus caprichos, ahora que tenia oportunidad satisfacia cada uno de ellos, por eso no quizo perder mas tiempo y cubrió la boca del menor con su mano y con la otra le saco la camisa del pantalón e introdujo su mano debajo de esta, concentrandose en acariciar y masajear sus pezones.

Sintió el corazón del muchacho acelerarse, probablemente por miedo, pero eso no detuvo a Tom de reafirmar su cuerpo contra el del menor cuando este empezó a sacudirse con la intención de zafarse; en un principio solo deseaba jugar un poco con el ojiverde y cuando este estuviese demasiado exitado para negarse llevarlo al hotel mas cercano y tener una tarde divertida, pero en realidad no podía ni quería detenerse, una ultima mirada al resto de pasajeros hizo que se alejaran de ellos e ignoraran la situacion, dándoles la espalda para asegurarse de no ver nada y de paso obstaculizando el paso para que ningún nuevo pasajero interrumpiera lo que ocurría en el fondo del vagón.

Sacó su mano de la camisa del ojiverde, e inmediatamente este suspiro con alivio, Tom sonrió por esa reacción tan inocente, ¿Como podía ese chico relajarse si el apenas estaba comenzando? Asi que deslizó su mano dentro del boxer del chico... Tal vez la mente del menor lo incitaba a resistirse, pero su cuerpo indicaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el ser "asaltado", aprovechó el instante en el que el menor iba a gritar para introducir dos de sus dedos en esa pequeña y provocativa boca, acariciando la lengua que tanto deseaba saborear, deseaba ver esos hermosos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, pero eso no podía ser posible aun, ya que aunque disfrutaba del poder de hacer que la gente cambiara su comportamiento con su sola presencia, también quería a alguien con el suficiente fuego para hacerle frente y con la suficiente astucia para considerarlo su igual.

\- Agggg... Mmmmm - Los gemidos del ojiverde eran musica para los oídos del mayor, asi que aumento el ritmo de las caricias que le estaba prodigando a la polla del menor, siendo premiado con otra tanda de gemidos ahogados - Aggggg... Mmmmmmm.

Deseando degustar la piel del menor, Tom empezó a lamer y mordisquear la nuca del menor y con la clara intención de dejar su marca mordió el hombro del ojiverde con fuerza, causando que este mordiera los dedos que estaban en su boca para acallar los gemidos de placer por haber alcanzado el orgasmo.

\- " Este chico es increíble" - Pensó Tom sacando la mano húmeda con el semen del ojiverde, mientras que le bajaba el pantalón lo suficiente para exponer su bien formado trasero y empezar a acariciar su entrada, hasta que con un poco de presión logro deslizar su dedo en el cálido y apretado interior del menor, golpeando y girando su dedo, buscando dilatarlo y darle placer al mismo tiempo, pronto a ese dedo se le unió otro, causando que el menor se tensara, entonces Tom empezó a acariciar la polla del mas joven, disfrutando cada gemido que este intentaba ahogar cada vez que rozaba su próstata, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían, curvando sus dedos empezó a estimular la próstata del menor causando que este se corriera por segunda vez.

Tom retiró sus dedos con suavidad disfrutando del gemido de inconformidad del ojiverde, abrió su pantalón liberado su palpitante erección, frotandola entre los glúteos del menor hasta hallar su apretada entrada y penetrarlo con suavidad para evitarle dolor, un risa ronca se escapó de sus labios cuando el chico se puso de puntillas y se autopenetró, en realidad ese chico tenia fuego, solo que lo mantenía sofocado y a Tom le encantaba haber sido quien encendió ese fuego salvaje dentro del ojiverde; con una mano abrazó al ojiverde por detrás para mantener sus caderas levantadas y la otra la apoyó en la pared del vagón como apoyo.

El mayor se inclinó para apoyar su pecho contra la espalda del menor y luego retiró su polla casi por completo del interior del menor para luego entrar nuevamente, deleitandose con la deliciosa presión y el excitante calor que le ofrecian el cuerpo mas pequeño, sintió los dientes del ojiverde enterrarce en su brazo, causando que su ereccion palpitara al interior del ojiverde, sin poder contenerse sus estocadas se volvieron salvajes, queriendo enterrarce tan profundamente en el ojiverde de tal manera que su marca quedara permanente en el para que todos se pudieran dar cuenta que el mocoso era suyo, por que mientras derramaba su semilla en el interior del menor, causando que este se corriera por tercera vez, se dió cuenta que lejos de sentirse satisfecho, su alma y su cuerpo añoraban mas del chico, asi que sin querer negarse a sus deseos empezó a pensar de que manera podía atar al muchacho de forma permanente y sin escape, dándose cuenta que el chico apenas podía mantenerse en pie el mismo volvió a subirle el pantalón y le arregló la ropa, aprovechando el momento para tomar un cuaderno y el celular del chico dejando a cambio la tarjeta-llave de la habitación del hotel donde vivía de forma casi permanente, dándole un suave beso en la parte trasera de la cabeza se retiró del lugar, no sin antes enviarles una mirada de advertencia al resto de pasajeros para que no molestaran a SU chico.

Bajó del metro con una sonrisa satisfecha y se dirigió al taxi mas cercano.

\- En unos momentos un chico de ojos inusualmente verdes saldrá de la estación - Dijo Tom sacando varios billetes de su bolsillo - Lo llevaras a donde el te diga sin hacer preguntas ni entablar conversación con el, ni siquiera lo miraras mas de lo necesario por que si no tendré que arrancarte los ojos ¿Entendido?

\- S-Si S-señor - Chilló el taxista con temor al reconocer al que muchos consideraban el dueño de Gran Bretaña, una persona que todos sabían tenia muchísima mas influencia que la mismisima Reina.

Tom se subió en otro taxi que lo llevó a su empresa, donde canceló todas sus citas para poder investigar mas sobre el chico que capturó su atencion, bien podía encargarle esa tarea a cualquiera de sus subordinados, pero sentía una especie de morvido placer al ser el quien descubriera cada secreto del chico de ojos verdes.

\- Así que Harry Potter - Ronroneó Tom, saboreando el nombre mientras revisaba el cuaderno de apuntes del chico, el cual resultó ser el de Química Avanzada, una materia dictada por Severus Snape, otro de sus subordinados - Vamos a ver que misterios escondes, y luego buscaré la manera de hacerte mio de forma permanente.

\- Harry James Potter-Evans, catorce años, huérfano de padre y madre, vive con su tía Materna, Petunia Dursley y el esposo de esta, Vernon Dursley; que curioso, pense que era menor debido a su estatura... Ademas esta muy delgado para su edad, si es lo que pienso... Aprenderán a no dañar lo que es mio, incluso antes de que me pertenezca - Reflexiono Tom mientras leía la información que había logrado reunir del ojiverde - Recibirá una cuantiosa herencia al cumplir diesciete, un gran motivo para mantenerlo en casa; Vernon y Petunia Dursley se negaron a pagar la colegiatura de Hogwarts e incluso no querían dejarlo asistir a esta cuando ganó... Tal y como lo pensé, una beca.

También tiene un primo grotescamente obeso llamado ¿Dudley Dursley?... Y pensar que no me gustaba mi nombre; y sobre Vernon Dursley... Solo un idiota gordo y lleno de deudas, dinero que curiosamente debe en mi "otro sector de negocios", es increíble que Harry sea un estudiante sobresaliente con el mejor promedio académico de toda la escuela con conexiones en cada uno de los Rangos a excepción del suyo propio... Ese chico es un bocado inusual...

\- Me mandó a llamar Señor? - Preguntó alguien en la puerta de su oficina.

\- Adelante Lucius - Respondio Tom apartando la vista de su computadora - Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y espero que me respondas con total sinceridad, ya que me he dado cuenta de que me haz estado ocultando información.

\- Señor, yo jamas haría tal cosa, si usted me dice...

\- Harry Potter - Dijo Ryddle con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos a Lucius, sobre todo cuando empezó a acariciar el arma que siempre cargaba en el cinto - Un estudiante becado, lo cual es una gran proeza, ya que en toda la historia de Hogwarts solo una persona habia logrado llegar al Rango Verde a través del sistema de becas y esa persona fui yo.

\- En verdad no considere que usted le interesara saber sobre un chico sin conexiones - Dijo uno de los miembros mas prominentes de la junta directiva de Hogwarts - Si bien es verdad que sus notas sin altas, carece de carisma y...

\- Un chico sin conexiones con el cual quisiste comprometer a tu hijo semanas antes del extraño accidente donde perecieron sus padres - Dijo Tom suavemente, mirando a Lucius como una araña mira a una mosca que ha caído en su red - Segun mi investigación esto te hace sospechoso de...

\- N-No Señor se lo juro, yo no... ARGGGGGG

\- Silencio Lucius, sabes cuanto odio que me interrumpan - Dijo Tom soltando el gatillo de la Taser que siempre utilizaba con aquellos que lo irritaban, pero aun tenían algún uso, por lo tanto no debía asesinarlos - Se que no fuiste tu, ademas se que no me hablaste sobre Harry para evitar que pusiese mis ojos en el, de esa manera podrías casarlo con tu hijo y así absorver el apellido y la fortuna Potter... Te informo Lucius que debes abandonar tu plan.

\- Pe-pero... Ugggg... señor... Eso también seria... Bene... Beneficioso... Pa... Para usted - Murmuró Lucius tratando de recuperar inutilnente su dignidad, ya que seguia siendo una masa temblorosa en el suelo - Todos... Todos esos... Recursos... Estarían a su entera... Entera disposición...

\- Recursos? Eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, tengo mas dinero del que siquiera puedo pensar en gastar, asi que repito Lucius, abandona tu plan, seria una lastima que el único heredero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy despareciera ¿Comprendes? - Amenazó Tom con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver al rubio asentir con el terror plasmado en su rostro - Bien, ahora levanta tu patética existencia del suelo y ponte a trabajar, quiero que diseñes un contrato muy especial y si encuentro una sola falla en el... No sera bonito ni para ti, ni para tu familia.

Tom Ryddle sonrió cuando la cámara de su Suite se activó al detectar movimiento, para luego hacer una mueca ante los harapos que vestía el chico de ojos verdes, las viejas ropas que usaba le hacían recordar a los trapos sucios que el mismo se vio obligado a usar en el orfanato que pasó parte de su niñez.

Con una sonrisa burlona lo observó rebuscar en cada rincón de la suite, obviamente buscando sus cosas, hasta que al fin las halló en la mesita de noche, Tom tenia que admitir que el chico lo había sorprendido gratamente con sus habilidades, ya que el cajón había estado cerrado con llave.

\- Suerte con eso - Musitó Tom al verlo dirigirse a la salida, el mismo se había encargado de que la tarjeta llave que le había dado a Harry solo sirviera para entrar, su pequeña presa estaba atrapada hasta que fuera por el.

Asombrado con la terquedad del chico lo observó caminar durante horas, hasta que al parecer se rindió y se dirigió a la cocina y es que si Harry no comía iba a tener que abandonar su plan inicial e ir a alimentarlo, después de todo iba a necesitar mucha energía para lo que se avecinaba.

\- No dejas de sorprenderme pequeño - Dijo Tom al ver la maestría con la que el ojiverde se desempeñaba en la cocina, era como si toda su vida hubiese cocinado, lo cual era alarmante dado su corta edad, al ver que Harry empezaba a bostezar decidió que lo dejaría dormir un poco antes de ir a "visitarlo".

Tom se quedó parado en la puerta de su recamara, la comida que Harry había preparado le pareció exquisita, pero aun mas exquisita era la figura que reposaba en su cama, su rostro durmiente se veía pacifico e inocente.

En completo silencio se acercó a la cama y sin querer detenerse retiró cada molesta prenda que cubría la delicada figura que tanto deseaba poseer, la furia brilló en sus ojos al ver delgadas cicatrices de heridas causadas con correa o latigo y pequeñas marcas de quemadura en sus brazos hechas tal vez con un cigarrillo, los Dursley no sabían lo que se les avecinaba, el único con derecho a marcar ese cuerpo era él.

Al terminar de examinar el cuerpo del que se había convertido en su obsesión apagó las luces ya que no era el momento de que Harry le viera el rostro, sin perder el tiempo se desnudó a si mismo y luego empezó a masajear la polla del ojiverde, quien no tardó en empezar a gemir, Tom deslizó su lengua por el falo del menor hasta sus bolas, las cuales lamió y chupó a gusto, para luego deslizar su lengua en el ano del menor, mordisqueando y chupando con gula bajo su cuerpo, el ojiverde empezó a retorcerse, lo cual Tom tomó como una señal para tomar en su boca la palpitante erección del ojiverde, quien intentó levantarse pero una mano del mayor lo retuvo contra la cama, Tom guió uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor, penetrando su ano poco a poco, imaginandose al menor sonrojado y sus ojos verdes dilatados por la pasión, queriendo escuchar mas de los gemidos de Harry ingresó un segundo dedo al ano del menor y luego un tercero, aceleró sus movimientos hasta sentir la semilla del ojiverde derramarse en su boca.

Deseando saborear la boca de "su mocoso" posó sus labios sobre los de él, aprovechando un intento de protesta para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del menor degustando el sabor de su saliva mezclada con el sabor de su semen, disfrutando de la docilidad y el ímpetu del menor, asi como de las pequeñas manos que se aferraron a su cuero cabelludo para profundizar el beso.

\- Tardaste mucho en venir - Ronroneó Tom sonriendo petulantemente ante el escalofrío que provocó en el cuerpo de Harry - Vas a tener que pagarme el tiempo que perdí esperándote.

Y sin querer darle tiempo al ojiverde de protestar lo penetró de una sola estocada, envolviendo su mano en la base del pene para evitar que alcanzara el clímax, empezó a follarselo aumentando la fuerza y velocidad con cada estocada asegurandose de estimular su próstata con cada golpe, sin dejar de sujetar la base del pene del menor para evitar que alcanzara el clímax hasta derramarse en su interior.

\- De seguro te sientes frustrado - Se burló Tom mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Harry, tratando de ver hasta donde podía llegar el ojiverde - Si quieres correrte solo tienes que rogarme, puedo sentir que estas a punto de explotar.

Sintió a Harry tensarse bajo su cuerpo con terquedad, claramente el no era de los que rogaban, entonces sonriendo empezó a embestirlo con fuerza aun aferrandose a la base de su pene, justo cuando el ojiverde iba a empezar a rogar sintió que este se tragaba sus palabras.

\- JODER SOLO DEJA DE JUGAR Y FOLLAME DURO!!!! - Gritó Harry sin poder contenerse.

\- Supongo que eso bastará por ahora - Dijo Tom complacido con Harry, liberando la erección de este y comenzando a embestirlo con fiereza, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, sintió las manos del ojiverde en su rostro y como sus labios se fundian con los suyos, el beso siguió y siguió hasta que el menor lo rompió en medio del clímax, causando que el mayor se corriera al sentir la exquisita presión de las paredes internas de Harry - Espero que no estés cansado... Por que apenas estamos comenzando.

Tomando a Harry por la cintura, Tom lo giró sobre sus manos y rodillas y empezar a embestirlo con fuerza, el mayor sonrió con suficiencia cuando el ojiverde comenzó a gemir con abandono, aumentando la profundidad de sus estocadas hasta sentir que las paredes del ojiverde empezaban a comprimirse alrededor de el.

Tom había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había derramado su semilla en el interior del ojiverde y en cuantas posiciones se lo había follado, solo sabia que jamas iba a tener suficiente de Harry, la experiencia de tenerlo montado su erección era increíble y deseaba repetirla con las luces prendidas para poder contemplar la expresión enajenada de su mocoso.

Tomando la iniciativa, Tom invirtió las posiciones arremetiendo con fuerza contra Harry, mordiendo con fuerza su clavícula hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax, sintiendo las repercusiones de la alta cantidad de actividad física realizada, Tom haló al ojiverde para dormir en un relajado abrazo.

Tom se despertó sintiendo como cada molécula de su cuerpo vibrava con satisfacción, una sonrisa de auto suficiencia surcó su rostro cuando contempló a Harry durmiendo a su lado.

Con cuidado de no despertar al ojiverde se levantó y recogió las prendas del menor lanzandolas a la chimenea, para después buscar las prendas que previamente había comprado para él y dejarlas sobre la cómoda, luego entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, le hubiese gustado entrar con Harry, pero no estaba muy seguro de cual seria la reacción del ojiverde al enfrentarse a los hechos de la noche anterior, no había llegado a la cima por presionar de manera impeninente, había llegado a ella sabiendo aprovechar cada momento de debilidad de los que lo rodeaban.

Luego de dejar la bañera lista para que Harry la usara, se dispuso a desayunar, curiosamente la comida proporcionada por el hotel le sabia a basofia comparada con la de SU Harry, la reacción del ojiverde al despertar fue curiosa, primero se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y luego se tiró nuevamente a la cama, como si hubiese gastado toda su energía con la acción inicial, obviamente no pudo evitar burlarse de el, de la misma manera que no pudo evitar degustar sus labios, esos exquisitos labios que de ahora en adelante solo le pertenecían a él.

Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la bañera y lo dejó alli, deseoso de verlo pronto con la ropa que había escogido.

\- Ammm... Donde esta mi ropa? - Pregunto el ojiverde viéndose como un indefenso cervatillo asustado ante un depredador.

\- Esos harapos? - Preguntó haciendo una mueca al recordar esas horribles prendas sobre esa delicada piel - Deben ser cenizas a estas alturas, sobre la cama hay ropa que compré especialmente para ti.

\- Pero yo quiero mi ropa - Protestó Harry tercamente, complaciendo a Tom con su actitud rebelde.

\- Pero esa es tuya, es un regalo de mi parte, y aunque no me molesta la idea de que te pasees desnudo ante mi todo el dia - Murmuró Tom acercándose a Harry dándole su sonrisa ganadora - Me opongo rotundamente a que salgas a la calle desnudo, así que vistete, te llevaré a tu casa.

El mayor sonrió con aprobación al ver a Harry vestirse, tal y como el pensó el verde le sentaba muy bien.

\- Se que tal vez sea un poco tarde para preguntar - Dijo el menor viéndose deliciosamente sonrojado - Pero... ¿Quien eres tú?

\- Supongo que no debería extrañar el hecho de que haya alguien que no me conozca, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle y a sido todo un placer conocerte - Mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios a su joven obsesión - Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Tom tomó a Harry por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el parqueadero del hotel, lo subió al auto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Sabes, puedo hacerlo yo solo - Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca, que a Tom le pareció un puchero adorable.

\- Lo se - Dijo Tom resistiendo el deseo de follarselo en ese preciso momento - Pero aun así, me gusta hacerlo por ti.

Y en verdad cuidar de Harry le resultaba fascinante, tener a alguien que dependiera de el emocionalmente, pero que a la vez fuera independiente le causaba una sensación de realización mas grande que electrocutar a sus empleados desobedientes.

\- Ammmmmm... Supongo que ¿Este es el adiós? - Preguntó Harry una vez el auto se detuvo frente al numero cuatro de Privet Drive.

\- Supones mal Harry - Respondió Tom tomandolo por el cuello y atrayendolo hacia un beso profundo, dándole al mayor la idea de que en algún momento no muy lejano debían hacerlo en el auto - Nos veremos mañana Harry, pasaré por ti a la escuela.

\- Hasta mañana Tom - Dijo Harry sonriendo y sin aliento.

Tom se quedó mirando a su objeto de deseo hasta que este entró y cerró la puerta, no podía esperar para que fuera completamente suyo, seria bueno para Lucius si tenia listos esos papeles para el dia siguiente.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando y Tom lo sabía, según lo que habia investigado, Harry nunca faltaba a clases y menos un dia de exámenes ¿Entonces por que no lo veía salir si la campana habia sonado hace quince minutos?

\- Draco Malfoy - Llamó Tom Ryddle al ver al heredero Malfoy salir de la Academia.

\- Eh? Se-señor Ryddle - Dijo Draco sorprendido y algo asustado - ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

\- Solo contestame una pregunta - Dijo Tom viéndose terriblemente peligroso - ¿Harry Potter vino hoy a clases?

\- ¿Harry Potter? - Repitió Draco confundido, para luego tragar en seco cuando Ryddle lo miró fríamente - No señor, el vino hoy, lo cual es raro, por que un crebrito como el... Si, si usted lo requiere yo me se la dirección de Potter y...

\- Cesa tu molesto balbuceo, se perfectamente donde vive Harry... Lo que me gustaría saber en otra ocasión es por que tu sabes su dirección - Dijo Tom con una peligrosa sonrisa mientras subía al auto, y tomaba su celular - Lucius? Necesito que vayas al Numero Cuatro de Privet Drive... Lleva a Severus contigo.

\- Sea lo que sea que este pasando contigo Harry, lo averiguaré - Murmuró Tom estacionando su auto frente a la casa del ojiverde, dándose cuenta que Lucius y Severus ya habian llegado - Espero que estén preparados para una intervención "no pacifica".

Petunia Dursley se apresuró a abrir la puerta cuando escucho el timbre sonar, para encontrar a tres hombres de aspecto imponente en el umbral de su casa.

\- ¿Que desean? - Preguntó Petunia agradeciendo haberse arreglado el cabello antes de salir.

\- Iré directo al punto Petunia - Dijo Severus entrando a la casa sin esperar a ser invitado - ¿Donde esta Harry?

\- ¿Harry? Bu-bueno e-el no...

\- ¡PETUNIA QUIENES SON ESTOS VAGOS! - Gritó Vernon entrando a la sala, resoplando y con la cara del color de una remolacha - ¡Te he dicho mil veces que...

\- E-ellos están aquí por Harry - Interrumpió Petunia viéndose terriblemente nerviosa - Quieren saber donde está.

\- ¿Ese mocoso inservible y problemático? - Dijo Vernon mirando de reojo la alacena bajo las escaleras - No lo he visto desde él viernes por la noche, seguramente se fugó o algo así, ese chico siempre a sido problemático.

\- Como puede ver que no lo saben se los diré - Dijo Severus dándose cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando - Soy profesor de Potter y si bien es un poco rebelde, jamás a exhibido comportamientos como los que ustedes mencionan.

\- El siempre a sido experto en fingir - Respondió Vernon sudando profusamente - Ese chico mentiroso tomó el dinero que habia en mi cartera y se fugó el viernes, no lo quise denunciar debido a que es familia, pero...

\- No mienta Dursley - Dijo Tom con tono peligroso - Harry no necesita ni un poco de su mugrososo dinero, además ayer lo vi entrar por esa puerta, así que piense bien su res... ¿Que es eso?

PUM, PUM, PUM, sonaron varios golpes con fuerza.

\- ¿Que es que? - Preguntó Vernon apretando los dientes y mirando a la puerta de la alacena - Oh... Eso? Seguramente alguna alimaña indeseada que se coló en la casa.

\- ¿Una alimaña a la que encierran bajo llave en una estrecha alacena? - Pregunto Lucius exhibiendo una sonrisa astuta - Dejenme decirles que son los peores mentirosos que he conocido.

\- Creo que debo ver a esa "alimaña" - Dijo Tom acercándose a la alacena - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevará allí?

\- LE ORDENO QUE DEJE ESO - Gritó Vernon interponiendose entre Tom y la alacena - Usted no es quien...

\- Le sugiero que se calle y me entregue las llaves de la alacena - Dijo Tom apuntandole con su arma - Si no tendré que abrirla con una bala, pero no puede asegurar que no fallare mi blanco.

Temblando de miedo, Vernon le entregó la llave y cuando Tom abrió la puerta quiso dispararle al cerdo ceboso y su jirafesca esposa.

\- Tom... Viniste - Susurró el ojiverde antes de desmayarse, ante los ojos del mayor ver a Harry tan golpeado era inadmisible y merecía castigo.

\- Severus, Lucius, encarguense de que no se muevan hasta que yo pueda encargarme - Ordenó Tom dirigiéndose a su auto, con Harry en sus brazos - Llamen a Melina y diganle que vaya a mi casa, Harry necesita atención médica inmediata.

Preocuparse por los demás no era un sentimiento con el que Tom estuviese familiarizado, pero ver a Harry inconciente y luchando contra la fiebre por varios días era algo que lo llenaba de un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, pero a la vez saber que el momento en que el menor seria eternamente suyo se acercaba llenaba su corazón de una acogedora calidez.

\- Harry... Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos - Dijo Tom al ver al ojiverde despertarse y sin poder resistirlo se metió en la cama junto a el y lo tomó entre sus brazos - Yo... Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- No es lo peor que me a pasado - Susurró el ojiverde, haciendo que la sangre de Tom se calentara, los Dursley pagarían, disfrutaría haciéndolo - ¿Que pasó con ellos?

\- Por ahora nada - Respondió Tom disfrutando de la sensación de tomar las manos mas pequeñas entre las suyas - Pero una palabra tuya y desaparecerán del mapa.

\- No quiero eso - Murmuró Harry viéndose tan inocente, tan bondadoso, tan suyo - Solo quisiera no tener que volver con ellos... Nunca más.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso - Dijo Tom viendo su oportunidad de atar al menor a el, así que tomó los documentos que Lucius habia preparado - Solo firma esto y los Dursley no tendrán ningún derecho sobre ti.

\- Dejame leer lo que dice - Pidió Harry tratando de tomar los documentos, pero Tom no quería que el contenido del documento evitase que el ojiverde firmara, así que lo haló hacia el y comenzó a besarlo para distraerlo -

Tom... Dejame leer ese contrato.

\- Solo firmalo Harry - Ronroneó Tom antes de introducir su lengua en la boca del ojiverde, arrancandole gemidos de placer - Confía en mi... Solo firma.

\- Yo.. Agggg... Yo confío en ti Tom - Gimió Harry tomando el documento y una pluma - Pero aun así... Ummmmm... Debo leer.

Disfrutando de ese juego, Tom tomó a Harry por la cintura y lo colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas después de desnudarlo y lo penetró de una sola estocada, moviéndose dentro el con lentitud.

\- Tom... Por favor... Muevete - Gimoteó Harry, justo como Tom esperaba - Tom... Tom, por favor, por favor.

\- Solo firma Harry y me moveré tan rápido como quieras - Susurró Tom mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, mientras resistía las ganas de embestir su ceñido interior.

\- Firmar... Esta bien, yo firmaré - Dijo Harry debilmente mientras firmaba el misterioso documento - Listo... Ya lo firmé.

\- No es necesario que lo digas - Dijo Tom sintiéndose triunfal, arremetiendo con fuerza contra el menor, asegurandose de estimular su próstata con cada embestida, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer de Harry, aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas cuando sintió las paredes internas del menor apretarse alrededor de el en medio del orgasmo.

\- Tom... - Dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que nadie hasta el momento se había atrevido a hacer - Sabes que con esa cantidad de clausulas hiciste que el divorcio fuera imposible.

-... Así que lo leíste y aun asi firmaste - Dijo Tom gratamente sorprendido y altamente fascinado por la astucia de su pequeño - Le haces honor a tu Rango Verde, y claro que el divorcio es imposible, eres mio para siempre Harry.

\- Espera... Tom estoy cansado - Pero ignorando las falsas protestas de su esposo Tom comenzó la segunda ronda - Tom...

\- No te preocupes Harry - Ronroneó Tom lejos de sentirse satisfecho de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía - Te dejaré dormir mas tarde, mucho mas tarde.

Ver la sonrisa de Harry era muy satisfactorio y que fuera el quien comenzará el beso significaba mucho, muchos, cuya opinión en realidad no le importaba pensarían que era mandón, prepotente y malo e incluso un degenerado por atar a el a un muchacho veinte años menor.

\- "Pero eso me importa una mierda - Pensó Tom sintiendo su orgasmo acercarse - Por que el es mio, DELICIOSAMENTE MIO".


	3. Deliciously Together

Harry bostezó por tercera vez mientras tomaba una taza de café bien cargado, la noche anterior no habia dormido mucho por que Tom habia pensado que no podían desaprovechar oportunidad alguna para tener sexo ya que las dos semanas de permiso para no asistir a clases ya habian terminado y mañana debía reintegrarse a las labores estudiantiles normales.

Tom habría matado por quedarse todo el dia con su esposo, pero al parecer mientras el no estaba uno de sus empleados había arruinado un contrato importante y por lo tanto la presencia de Tom era absolutamente necesaria, Harry conocia a su marido lo suficiente para saber que aquel idiota que arruinó el negocio a estas alturas debía estar rogando por su muerte.

Poco antes del medio dia el celular de Harry empezó a sonar.

\- Hola Tom - Saludó Harry sin poder frenar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios - ¿Como a estado tu mañana?

\- Hubiese estado mejor si un idiota incompetente me hubiera sacado de mi casa un dia domingo, como si no tuviera mejores planes, los cuales obviamente te incluian a ti desnudo - Resongó el mayor con clara molestia, para luego suspirar profundamente - Pero tu podrías arreglar el resto de mi día si vienes acá, tengo un sofá nuevo que deseo estrenar.

\- Tom, no hablas en serio ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Harry sonrojado con tan solo pensar en la propuesta de su marido - No puedo creer que en realidad pienses que nosotros...

\- Nosotros vamos a aprovechar tu ultimo dia de vacaciones - Ronroneó el mayor con tono sugerente - A partir de mañana nuestro tiempo juntos se verá reducido, por lo tanto deberíamos aprovechar ¿Verdad?.

\- Cuando lo pones así - Aceptó Harry mordiendose el labio - Supongo que podré llegar en ¿Veinte minutos?

\- Que sean diez y tenemos un trato - Dijo Tom claramente satisfecho - Aquí te espero.

Después de diez minutos Harry llegó a la Corporación Argentum Saturni, la empresa mas grande de toda Inglaterra y de la que Tom Ryddle era el único dueño.

El sujeto de la entrada al parecer lo reconoció de inmediato por que lo dejó entrar sin decir una sola palabra; si la memoria de Harry no fallaba era el mismo sujeto que había llevado a la doctora a revisar su salud varias veces.

Muchas personas lo miraron con extrañesa pero nadie lo detuvo, hasta que entró al ascensor y hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro se recostó sobre los botones del ascensor mirándolo despectivamente.

\- ¿A donde cree que va un mocoso como tu? - Preguntó el hombre sin intentar ocultar su desprecio - Si no trabajas aquí largate.

\- Claramente no trabajo aquí - Respondió Harry sin dejarse intimidar por el tono autoritario del sujeto - Pero tengo asuntos que atender en el ultimo piso, asi que si se aparta evitaremos generar problemas.

\- ¿Problemas? Me das risa mocoso pusilánime - Dijo el hombro haciendo una mueca furiosa y sujetando fuertemente al ojiverde por la muñeca - Obviamente te causaré problemas, el ultimo piso es la oficina del jefe y un chiquillo flacucho como tú no tiene nada que hacer allí.

\- El que tendrá problemas eres tu Nott - Dijo Lucius Malfoy entrando al ascensor al darse cuenta de la situación- Lo mejor para ti es no interponerse en tu camino.

\- Que pasó Lucius? - Dijo Nott escupiendo el nombre del Malfoy - Te cansaste de tu esposa y ahora andas tras adolescentes?

\- Esta bien, no seré quien le explique al Lord por que su esposo no llegó a su oficina a la hora acordada - Dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros y escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha ante la expresión de espanto de Nott - Me gustaria ver lo que le haría al pobre idiota que no solo cuestionó sus decisiones maritales, si no que se atrevió a ser violento y despectivo con su pareja.

\- ¿Esposo? - Repitió Nott sonando sin aliento - Yo no sabia...

\- ¿Como ibas a saberlo? - Dijo Lucius, esta vez sin molestarte en ocultar su sonrisa - Después de todo no eres tan cercano a el Lord, como tu hermano o como yo, creo que lo mejor para ti es apelar a la compasión del Lord ¿No lo crees?.

El rostro de Nott se tornó palido, no podía creer el gran error que había cometido, ¿Compasión del Lord? Lucius obviamente se estaba burlando de él, nadie tocaba lo que el Señor Ryddle consideraba suyo y salia impune, lo único que podía hacer era irse sin decir nada que pudiese ofender a la nueva adquisición de la persona mas temible de toda Inglaterra, asi que sin decir una palabra y con andar tembloroso salió de la Corporación Argentum Saturni rogando que su hermano intercediera por el y al menos salir con vida de esa situación.

\- Gracias Señor Malfoy - Dijo Harry mirando al rubio - Aunque de una u otra manera habría logrado pasar.

\- De eso estoy seguro - Comentó Lucius saliendo del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Al salir del ascensor, Harry, se dirigió a la oficina de su marido, y antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a Tom, quien a pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro tenia una mirada dura.

Harry se dió cuenta de lo que molestaba a Tom cuando este lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza y lo llevó hasta el sofá donde lo sentó en su regazo, y con suavidad acarició unas casi invisibles marcas rojas en la muñeca del ojiverde.

\- Debería romperle los brazos - Gruñó Tom claramente molesto con Nott - Como pudo esa escoria bastarda atreverse a poner sus sucias manos sobre ti.

\- Dejame adivinar - Murmuró Harry hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor, para nada asustado o sorprendido con su furia - Lucius te llamó.

\- Si, el lo hizo - Respondió Tom, tomando al ojiverde por la barbilla y dándole un suave beso en los labios - Aunque no era necesario, el ascensor tiene cámaras de seguridad.

\- Asi que me estabas espiando - Susurró Harry devolviendole el beso - Debería preocuparme de tus hábitos de voyeur?

\- Solo estaba buscando el motivo de tu demora - Respondió Tom mientras que agilmente le quitaba la camiseta a Harry - Llegaste cinco minutos tarde.

\- Eres muy fanático de la puntualidad - Dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- No me gusta que me hagan esperar por lo que quiero - Respondió Tom apoderandose de los labios del ojiverde, mordisquieandolos con suavidad, para luego comenzar a saborear cada rincón de la boca de SU ESPOSO, en una batalla de lenguas en la que el mayor estaba dispuesto a ganar y el menor estaba dispuesto a rendirse y dejarse someter - Y en estos momentos te deseo a ti desnudo, conmigo profundamente enterrado dentro de ti viendo como tus mejillas se sonrojan y tus pupilas se oscurecen por el placer, mientras no puedes evitar gemir y rogar por más.

La respiración de Harry se tornó pesada y no pudo evitar empezar a frotarse contra la erección de Tom, cuando este le hablaba de forma suave y casi siseante su cerebro se volvía papilla y sus instintos mas básicos tomaban el control, su marido sabia perfectamente como provocarlo y sacarle provecho a ello.

Exhibiendo una sonrisa felina, Tom sujetó a Harry por la cintura para evitar que siguiera moviendose y empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, asegurandose de dejar marcas que tardarian dias en borrarse, luego fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los pesonez del menor, asegurandose de prestarles especial atención, disfrutando cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de Harry y de como este entrecerraba sus ojos perdido en el placer.

\- Señor Ryddle estos son los papeles que debe firmar para el acuerdo en América - Dijo una voz chillona irrumpiendo en la oficina - Si me permite decirle...

La mujer excesivamente maquillada dejo de hablar al percatarse de escena con la que se había topado, el Señor Ryddle tenia a un muchacho semi desnudo en su regazo, y el pecho de ese chico estaba cubierto con marcas que claramente eran de mordiscos y chupetones, obviamente había interrumpido uno de los encuentro de su jefe.

Harry se sentía furioso, la mujer con aspecto de puta barata lo estaba mirando como si fuese la mierda de su zapato y eso no le gustaba para nada, así que le devolvió la mirada con todo el odio y desprecio que pudo reunir, sintiendo una insana satisfacción cuando la mujer dio un paso atrás.

Dhalia Brown se sintió intimidada por la forma en que el chico la miró, había tanto desprecio en esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, pero decidida a demostrar quien era quien lo miró haciendo una mueca de asco con sus muy rojos labios.

\- Lo siento Señor - Dijo Dhalia intentando sonar provocativa - No sabia que estaba ocupado con uno de sus... Amiguitos.

Tom entrecerró los ojos ante el tono de burla que mostraba la mujer ante Harry, Dhalia Brown era una de las muchas asistentes que habían en la Corporación Argentum Saturni, muchas veces se le habia insinuado de las formas mas indecentes posibles y si no la habia aceptado cuando estaba soltero, mucho menos ahora que tenía a Harry.

\- Brown, Harry no es ningun "amiguito" - Dijo Tom con frialdad haciendo que la susodicha secretaria sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal - Harry es MI ESPOSO, y tiene tanto poder sobre sus patéticas vidas como yo, así que como no le puedes mostrar el debido respeto, toma tus cosas y marchate.

\- Espera Tom - Dijo Harry recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor - No es necesario despedirla, después de todo la pobre Lavender no podría ni siquiera comprar las ligas con las que sujeta sus trenzas sin el salario que gana su madre.

\- Tu, tu... Usted conoce a Lavender? - Preguntó Dhalia con un hilo de voz.

\- Claro que si, estamos en el mismo año, aunque ella es Rango Rojo y yo soy Rango Verde - Respondió el ojiverde exhibiendo una sonrisa cargada de malicia - Sabes Tom, me di cuenta que no tienes a nadie encargado de limpiar los baños públicos fuera del edificio, así que tal vez la Señora Brown pueda encargarse de esa labor de ahora en adelante.

Tom sonrió ante la brillante idea, en verdad Harry estaba hecho para el, hasta ahora Dhalia Brown habia gozado de cierto estatus por el hecho de trabajar en la Corporación Argentum Saturni, pero degradarla a limpiar los baños fuera del edificio donde todos podrían verla seria tan cruel y humillante que se preguntaba como no se le habia ocurrido a él.

\- Esa es un excelente idea - Dijo Tom besando a Harry en los labios - Ya lo escuchaste Brown, ahora retirate, pronto se te darán las instrucciones necesarias.

\- Como usted diga Señor - Dijo Dhalia sintiéndose sin esperanza, su vida social y sus aspiraciones se habían visto truncadas por haberse metido con quien no debía.

\- Me encanta cuando sacas tu lado malo- Dijo Tom volviendo a devorar la boca del menor - Te ves tan sexy cuando eres cruel.

Harry solo sonrió respondiendo al beso con ganas, realmente no sabia si estar con Tom lo habia cambiado o simplemente había revelado su verdadera naturaleza, pero si estaba seguro de que no le molestaba el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas y sentía mas feliz que nunca.

\- Tooom - Dijo Harry intentando levantarse para ir a la escuela sin poder hacerlo debido a que algo lo retenia contra el colchon - Toooooom, Nagini se subió a la cama otra vez.

\- No es Nagini - Dijo Tom saliendo del baño - Es Bellatrix.

\- Ah ya...¡BELLATRIX- Chilló Harry sacudiendose hasta salir fuera de la cama - ¿Por que dejaste salir esa cosa? Sabes que me odia.

\- Le tomara un poco de tiempo adaptarse a ti - Dijo Tom acariciando a Bellatrix

\- Nagini te aceptó de inmediato.

\- Y a mi también me agrada Nagini - Dijo Harry alejándose del Dragón de Komodo - En cuanto a Bellatrix... No me molestaría que la encerraras en su terrario y perdieras la llave.

Después de esas palabras, Harry le dio a Tom un suave beso en los labios y entró al baño, le esperaba un dia muy largo en la escuela y estaba seguro que tendría muchas preguntas que responder.

\- Me gusta mucho como te queda el uniforme, me recuerda nuestro primer... Encuentro - Ronroneó Tom tomando al ojiverde por la cintura - Es una lastima que tengas que ir a la escuela hoy.

\- Si, es una lastima - Dijo Harry sonrojandose al recordar lo que había pasado en ese tren - Pero debo irme, si deseo tomar el tren a tiempo.

\- A menos que estés sugiriendo una recreación de como nos conocimos, y creeme no me opongo, deberías abandonar la idea de volver a viajar en tren - Dijo Tom cargando a su esposo al estilo nupcial y llevándolo hasta el garaje - De ahora en adelante yo te llevaré a Hogwarts y Regulus te recogerá para que cenemos juntos antes de volver a casa, después de todo solo estamos tratando de maximizar el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

\- Cuando lo pones así es obvio que no puedo negarme - Dijo Harry arrugando la nariz de una manera que a Tom le pareció excesivamente adorable - Pero podrías dejar la cena fuera para solamente dos dias a la semana, me gusta mucho cocinar para los dos.

\- Esa es una propuesta tentadora - Respondió el mayor, quien aprovechaba cada semáforo en rojo para besar y acariciar al ojiverde.

\- Nos vemos por la tarde Tom - Dijo Harry con la respiración pesada y una erección dolorosamente obvia.

\- A donde crees que vas - Dijo Tom sujetandolo de la mano y arrastrandolo hacia su regazo - Aun faltan veinte minutos para que suene la campana de entrada y otros cinco para que cierren la puertas, eso nos deja mucho tiempo para una despedida... Más adecuada.

Harry intento protestar, en serio quiso hacerlo, pero que podía hacer cuando Tom lo desarmaba con sus besos y lo atacaba con sus manos y su lengua, y si a eso le sumaban la adrenalina de saber que estaban en un lugar publico, bueno era una combinación que hacia la sangre del ojiverde arder.

Tom sonrió ante la falta de disposición de su esposo para luchar y disfrutó de resaltar las marcas que le habia hecho el dia anterior y añadir unas cuantas nuevas, disfrutaba como Harry podía pasar de sumiso a salvaje en un segundo y viceversa.

Sin perder el tiempo, Tom desnudo a Harry de la cintura hacia abajo e introdujo uno de sus dedos entre las nalgas del menor, acariciando esa fruncida entrada que tan fácilmente lo llevaba al paraíso, luego de un poco de preparación desabrochó su pantalón para liberar su erección que lucia palpitante y deseosa, el ojiverde sonrió mientras se apoyaba en los brazos del mayor y se empalaba a si mismo, disfrutando de cada exquisita pulgada que llenaba su interior.

\- Tooom - Gimió el ojiverde cuando el mayor empujó sus caderas hacia arriba estimulando su próstata - Más, más, por favor.

Tom obedeció la petición de Harry, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que Harry empujaba las suyas hacia abajo, cuando el mayor sintió las paredes del ojiverde apretarse a su alrededor mordió con fuerza la clavícula del menor arrancandole un gemido ronco, la mordida no había roto la piel, pero la marca de esta permaneceria allí por mucho tiempo antes de desdibujarse.

Con piernas temblorosas Harry se arrojó sobre el asiento del copiloto, Tom se acomodó los pantalones y tomando una caja de pañuelos de la guantera limpió al ojiverde con dedicación y luego de que su uniforme estuviese acomodado bajó del auto y entró a la escuela, justo antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el cierre de las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry ingresó al aula sintiéndose cohibido ante todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo, pero decidido a no mostrar debilidad actuó con normalidad, justo cuando varios de sus compañeros de clase se acercarón con la intención de hablarle la Profesora de Botánica entró al salón con su característica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro bonachón.

\- Sr Potter... O tal vez debería decir Señor Ryddle - Dijo la Profesora Sprout al verlo - Estoy feliz de ver su rostro nuevamente, espero que sus dos semanas de Luna De Miel hayan sido muy placenteras.

\- Gracias Profesora Sprout, le aseguro que así fue - Respondió el ojiverde con cortesía mientras intentaba ignorar los susurros a su alrededor.

Una vez la Profesora comenzó a dictar la clase todos guardaron silencio, y Harry pudo respirar con tranquilidad, hasta que sonó la campana para dar inicio al receso y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba rodeado de todos los Rango Verde de su grado.

\- Solo queremos que nos respondas una simple pregunta - Dijo Daphne Greengrass con seriedad - La Profesora Sprout dijo que tu apellido ahora es Ryddle y todos los demás Profesores se han pasado la mañana felicitandote así que ¿Es verdad que te casaste con Lord Ryddle?

-... No es algo de su incumbencia, pero tampoco es un secreto así que se los diré - Respondió Harry con clara beligerancia - Si me casé con Tom Ryddle.

El ojiverde burlas, expresiones de asco o incluso insultos sobre lo arribista y trepador que era, en pocas palabras estaba preparado para todo, o al menos eso creía, por que no tenia ni la menor idea de como reaccionar al ver a Daphne Greengrass chocando los cinco con Pansy Parkinson y luego de hacer un extraño bailecito de la victoria ambas le dieron a Harry un beso en cada mejilla.

\- Sabes Harry, desde ahora eres mi héroe - Dijo Pansy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía al ojiverde con un extraño brillo en sus ojos - Además gracias a ti Daphne y yo hemos ganado diez mil galeones cada una.

\- Podrías ayudarme a entender el por que de su reacción - Dijo Harry parpadeando rápidamente y deseando no haberse tomado ese ultimo trago de café en la mañana, por de seguro eso era lo que le estaba causando alucinaciones.

\- Verás Harry, obviamente al tu no ser criado como un Rango Verde no entiendes nuestras antiguas tradiciones, como sabes las exigencias en nuestro Rango son las mas altas así que buscamos formas de entretenimiento que no afecten nuestro estatus - Empezó a explicar Draco Malfoy quien contrariamente a lo acostumbrado no esta mirando al ojiverde con desdén - Así que en nuestro primer año siempre escogemos a un estudiante que también esté en su primer curso y apostamos sobre el, en un principio hablamos de elegir a Weasley pero cuando ganaste la beca decidimos que seria mas interesante tener un ojo en ti.

\- Así que básicamente apostaron miles de galones sobre mi - Murmuró Harry incrédulo - ¿Sobre que temas apostaron en especifico?

\- Temas como el matrimonio, tus notas y el éxito que tendrías al recibir la herencia de tus padres - Respondió Blaise Zabinni - Particularmente Draco y yo apostamos que tendrías mucho éxito y lograrias amasar un gran fortuna, pero que lastimosamente te casarías con una zorra desfilfarradora que te dejaría en la ruina.

\- En cambio Daphne y yo apostamos que te casarías con una persona de mucho dinero y que jamas en tu vida tendrías preocupaciones monetarias debido no solo al dinero de tu pareja si no a tu herencia - Dijo Pansy quien aun daba saltitos en el lugar donde estaba - Nosotras nos dimos cuenta de que nivel de pasividad era demasiado alto como para ser ignorado por cualquiera con algo de posesividad en su cuerpo, así que arriesgamos un montón de dinero y ganamos... También quiero que sepas que no te odiamos, si no que parte de la apuesta es obstaculizar sutilmente tu camino para medir tu fuerza de voluntad.

-... Saben que? - Murmuró Harry poniéndole de pie - Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo... Esto.

El ojiverde salió del salón pensando que sus compañeros de clase no eran tan malos como el pensaba... Y que debería preguntarle a Tom sobre la tradición de la apuesta para saber si no le habían mentido por temor a las represalias de su marido.

\- Harry! Escuché un rumor ridículo - Fue lo primero que dijo su amigo Ronald Weasley al verlo - Estan diciendo que te casaste y ¡CON OTRO TIPO! Yo les dije que eso era mentira ya que tu no eres un mariquita y jamas le harías eso a Ginny por que...

\- Para allí Ronald... Primero que todo si me case y si fue con otro hombre ¿Y que? - Dijo Harry dándose cuenta que el creía su amigo solo era otro idiota prejuicioso - Y segundo ¿Que mierda tiene que ver tu hermanita en esto?.

\- Amigo... Si tenias tus fetiches raros Ginny se podía pobre creativa - Dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco - No era necesario que te casaras con algún pervertido para que te dieran por atras.

\- Cierra tu puta boca antes de que te la cierra - Dijo Harry apretando los dientes y deteniendose de golpear al pelirrojo - Te lo explicaré lento para ver si lo entiendes... Me casé con Tom por que me dio la jodida gana y me interesa lo que tu o la perra de tu hermana tengan para decir.

\- ¡MI HERMANA NO ES UNA PERRA! Lo que dicen de ella lo inventaron unas chicas celosas de su belleza - Gritó Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello - Solo es una chica enamorada que sueña con casarse contigo, aun estas a tiempo, si te divorcias y pides perdón estoy seguro de que Ginny te perdonara y...

\- ¿Belleza? Daphne, Hermione y Pansy son mucho mas atractivas que tu hermana y jamas he escuchado un rumor sobre ellas - Dijo el ojiverde sintiendo que estaba llegando a su limite - ¿Por que sigues insistiendo en que yo debería casarme con la cualquiera de tu hermana?

\- Por que es lo que debe pasar, tu con Ginny y yo con Hermione - Respondió Ron como si contestara algo obvio - Nosotros debemos...

La risa fría de Harry interrumpió las palabras del pelirrojo.

\- Eres tan estúpido Weasley, incluso una comadreja es mas lista que tu - Dijo Harry con crueldad - Tu hermana no me gusta ni si quiera como amiga y en cuanto a Hermione, ella solo te soporta por que eres mi amigo... O al menos lo eras, me doy cuenta que ella tiene la razón al decir que eres un idiota descerabrado con la sensibilidad de un ladrillo... No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Weasley y para que lo sepas, Hermione ya tiene novio.

Harry se subió al auto que lo esperaba fuera de la escuela ahogando un suspiro, aun no podía entender el por que de la reacción de Ron, el jamás hizo algo para darle esperanza alguna a Ginny y estaba seguro de que Hermione tampoco le habia dado alas al Weasley.

\- Si tienes algo que decirme dilo - Dijo Harry al darse cuenta que el chofer lo miraba con clara desaprobación - Mi dia a sido lo suficientemente malo como para que me fulmines con la mirada por todo el camino.

\- ¿Como lo hiciste? - Preguntó el chofer de ojos grises - ¿Como lograsaste convencer a Lord Ryddle de casarse contigo?

\- Ternurita, ¿En serio piensas que alguien es capaz de convencerlo de hacer algo que no quiere hacer? Podría decirte que Tom es inmune al chantaje, y aquel que pensó que lo habia logrado chantajear murió contemplando su sonrisa por que creyeron lo que el quería que creyeran - Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa de medio lado - Nuestro matrimonio es algo que nos beneficia a ambos y por eso es que nos funciona, podría decirte que incluso somos felices.

-... Veo que lo conoces muy bien - Dijo el ojigris mirándolo fijamente - Pero aun así no me convences del todo.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, después de todo no tenia por que brindarle explicaciones a nadie, el resto del camino fue acompañado del silencio y apesar de que el chofer lo acompañó hasta la oficina de Tom no le volvió a decir nada.

Regulus llevaba muchos años trabajando para Tom Ryddle, hacia todo lo que el pedía, desde recoger su ropa en la lavandería hasta desaparecer personas molestias, conocía muy bien al Señor que servía o al menos creyó conocerlo, por que nada lo preparó para el sorpresivo matrimonio de su jefe con un mocoso que debía ser un cazafortunas interesado, pero al ver como la expresión fríamente cruel de su jefe cambio por completo al ver al chico de ojos verdes entendió que Harry no le había tendido ninguna trampa al Señor Ryddle, si no que el Señor Ryddle habia buscado la manera de hacerse con el chico, salió de la oficina en silencio y con la clara disposición de proteger a aquel que se había convertido en una parte importante de la vida de su jefe, además decidió que iba a quedarse en el pasillo un rato, vigilando que nadie entrara a interrumpir lo que la pareja estaba haciendo.

\- Tom... ¿Sabes que la escuela organiza un baile de año nuevo cada cinco años?

\- Por supuesto que lo se Harry - Respondió el mayor con una media sonrisa - Por si no lo recuerdas bien yo también estudié en Hogwarts.

\- Si, pero no estaba seguro si las tradiciones de la época de las cavernas eran las mismas que las de aho... No... Espera, espera Tom, ja ja ja ja ja ja... Tom es una broma, es una broma, es una... Mmmmm - Dijo Harry sin aliento debido a que el mayor lo atrajo a su regazo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, cosquillas que se transformaron en caricias sensuales - Ademas... Además escogieron un representante de cada Rango para el primer baile y... Mmmm... Adivina a quien escogieron para representar al Rango Verde.

\- Seguramente fue a ti - Respondió Tom quitándole el suéter a Harry concentradose en pellizcar los pezones del ojiverde - Si no, no estaríamos hablando del tema mientras intento que tengamos sexo.

\- Touché... Pero sabes... Mmmmm... Tus intentos están surtiendo efecto - Murmuró el menor frotando su trasero contra la erección del mayor - Pero aun así... Necesito una pareja para el baile.

\- Y que? - Preguntó Tom sujetando el mentón de Harry y tomando poseción de sus labios, mordisqueandolos suavemente y bebiendo los gemidos del ojiverde cuando succionó su lengua - Obviamente iras conmigo, por que si no tendré que atarte a la cama y follarte hasta que recuerdes a quien le perteneces.

\- Ah mierda... Ahora me voy a estan dando ganas de invitar a Cho Chang solo para enfrentar las consecuencias - Murmuró Harry sin poder retener el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando Tom le mordió el hombro con fuerza - Y tal vez mas adelante invita a salir a Ginevra Weasley para ver que tan creativo eres con los castigos.

\- Te encanta provocarme cierto Harry - Murmuró Tom quitándose la corbata y atando las manos del ojiverde con esta, para después tomar el labio inferior del menor entre sus dientes y morderlo con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca pero sin extraer sangre - Espero que no te quejes cuando no puedas caminar.

Harry simplemente cerró los ojos sonriendo, sabia que provocar a Tom no seria una buena idea para cualquiera, pero para él, provocar a Tom significaba más salvajismo y mucho mas placer.

Harry fue a la fiesta de fin de año, obviamente con Tom, sentía su cuerpo un poco débil y sensible en algunos lugares y es que eso de provocar a su marido se le había salido de las manos, no esperaba que el castigo de Tom se extendiera por mas de dos semanas, dándole un giro especial esa mañana ya que era el cumpleaños del mayor.

Mientras que Tom se distrajo hablando con una pareja que venia de Francia, con quienes al parecer tenia negocios en común, Harry se dedico a recorrer el Gran Comedor saludando a sus compañeros y amigos, le pareció especialmente divertido ver la expresión en el rostro de Ron al darse cuenta quien era la pareja de baile y novio de Hermione.

\- Hola Hermione - Saludó Harry a su mejor amiga para luego mirar al pelirrojo que la acompañaba - Hola Percy, tiempo sin verte ¿Como te a estado tratando tu nuevo trabajo?

\- Hola Harry, me está yendo muy bien... Te diría como es el jefe pero estoy seguro de que lo conoces mejor que nadie - Respondió Percy quien recientemente habia empezado a trabajar en la Corporación Argentum Saturni - Harry ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿Tu sabes el motivo por el que Ronald me está fulminando con la mirada desde hace un rato?

\- Es algo muy curioso lo que pasa con tu hermano - Susurró Harry para que solo Percy y Hermione lo escucharan - Al parecer el tenia la certeza de que se casaría con tu novia.

\- ¿Y por que rayos pensaría algo como eso? - Preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño en una mezcla de ira y confusión - Estoy seguro de que Mione no le daría motivos para pensar eso.

\- Por el mismo motivo que pensó que yo me casaría con tu hermana - Respondió Harry compartiendo el gesto de incredulidad que mostraba Percy - Perdona que te lo diga pero tu hermano es un idiota.

\- Tu eras el único que no lo habia notado - Respondió Percy con gesto burlón - Y hablando de notar esa rubia de allá está intentando llamar tu atención desde hace un rato.

Cuando la chica se acercó a Harry, Percy y Hermione se dirigieron a la pista de baile, el ojiverde miró a la rubia sin comprender quien era y que quería con él.

\- Hola, tu egges Haggi? - Preguntó la rubia con espeso acento francés - No nos conocemos pegsonalmente pego hemos hablado mucho pog cagtas.

\- Tu eres... Gabrielle? De Beauxbatons - Dijo Harry sonriendo - Es una sorpresa verte aqui.

\- Ma famille a été invitée à la danse et j'ai décidé de venir vous rencontrer. - Empezó a decir Gabrielle con rapidez - Et pour étudier vos trois dernières années à Beauxbatons, vous devriez profiter du fait qu'il y a un appel ouvert, je meurs d'envie d'étudier avec vous.

\- Gabrielle... Mi francés aun no es tan fluido - Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa apenada - Solo entendí que viniste con tu familia y que querías conocerme, para entender el resto creo que voy a necesitar que hables mas lento.

Tom no perdió de vista a Harry en ningún momento desde que se alejó de él, lo vió charlar amigablemente con algunos compañeros de clase y con un pelirrojo Weasley que era una contratación reciente en su empresa, no sintió la necesidad de intervenir hasta que una rubia con expresión coqueta se acercó a hablarle a SU ESPOSO.

Cuando escuchó las palabras de la mocosa Delacour sintió su sangre hervir con furia ¿Como era posible que Harry contemplara la posibilidad de marcharse a estudiar a Francia sin decir una palabra? Pero al escuchar al ojiverde decir que no entendía muy bien lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo, la furia fue rápidamente desalojada por un sentimiento de posesividad.

\- Mlle Delacour, je doute fort que mon mari ait l'intention d'aller en France à cette heure-ci, alors restez loin de lui sauf s'il veut perdre ses membres l'un après l'autre, les renards rampants saignent très facilement (Señorita Delacour, dudo mucho que mi esposo piense marcharse a Francia en este momento, asi que alejese de él a menos que quiera perder sus miembros uno a uno, las zorras rastreras se desangran con mucha facilidad) - Dijo Tom con una sonrisa que no combinaba para nada con sus crueles palabras - Et encore une chose ... Dire à vos parents à Argentum Saturni Corporation réduit le délai de paiement de votre dette à deux semaines, car votre fille est un gosse insolent et sans scrupule qui n'hésite pas à flirter avec des hommes mariés, maintenant Va te faire foutre avant que j'envoie quelqu'un pour le sortir (Y una cosa más... Digales a sus padres en la Corporación Argentum Saturni reduce el plazo para que paguen su deuda a dos semanas debido a que su hija es una mocosa insolente y desvergonzada a la que no le importa coquetear con hombres casados, ahora vete a la mierda antes de que mande a alguien a sacártela).

Harry no entendió mucho de lo que Tom le dijo a Gabrielle, supuso que la habia amenazado debido a la reacción de la rubia, pero en verdad no podía sentirse molesto por ello, ya que el reaccionaria de la misma manera si alguien se atrevía a ponerse mas amistoso de lo normal con su marido.

El mayor tomó al ojiverde de la mano y lo guió hacia el baño, al cual sus seguidores se asegurarian de que no entrara nadie.

\- Tom... Que... Mmmmmm - Las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por un salvaje beso de Tom, quien mordisqueó sus labios con dureza hasta que estuvieron rojos e hinchados, luego simplemente mordió su cuello con tanta fiereza que Harry estuvo seguro que la marca dejada no se borraría en semanas - Tom? Auch! Espera eso due... Mmmmmm.

El menor intentó quejarse, ya que el mayor seguía propinandole fuertes mordiscos en la zona del cuello y los hombros, pero cada una de sus protestas eran acalladas por un beso de Tom, quien lamia cada rincón del interior de la boca de Harry con gula.

\- Tu eres mio Harry, y si esa francesita piensa lo contrario tendré que sacarle el corazón mientras aun late - Murmuró Tom mientras le quitaba a Harry el saco y la camisa, deleitandose con lamer cada marca que había dejado en el cuerpo de SU ESPOSO - Mon mari, mon amant, mon ami, le mien, le mien, Mio, todo mio.

Harry sabia que debia sentirse molesto e incluso asqueado ante el hecho de que Tom quisiera arrancarle el corazón a una chica por solo coquetearle un poco, pero cuando el mayor hablaba usando ese tono de voz toda la sangre en su cuerpo corría en la dirección equivocada y si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que el francés se le escuchaba tan jodidamente sexy... Bueno, Tom podría estar en esos momentos cubierto con la sangre de Gabrielle y a Harry no podría haberle importado menos.

Tom sonrió al notar como Harry dejó de ofrecer resistencia con facilidad, eso demostraba cuan suyo era ese chico de ojos verdes, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que estaban en el baño de la escuela le quitó los zapatos y el pantalón, arrastrando junto a ellos la ropa interior.

\- ¿Sabes algo Harry? - Preguntó Tom instando a Harry a recostar su pecho contra la pared mientras recorria los costados de su cuerpo suavemente - Desde que puse mis ojos en ti decidí que te quería en mi cama y desde que probé un poco de ti, me di cuenta de que un poco no seria suficiente y te quería no solo en mi cama, si no en mi vida.

Cuando el ojiverde iba a responder ante tan hermosas palabras, solo un grito ronco salió de sus labios, ya que Tom lo habia penetrado de una sola estocada y sin preparación alguna, ni siquiera se detuvo un momento para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la intrución, si no que siguió moviendo sus caderas salvajemente girandolas de vez en cuando para crear fricción, después de unos cuantos embates Harry empezó a gemir sin control, por que a pesar de que aun sentia dolor, este se veia opacado por una sensación de placer que lo llenaba de plenitud.

\- Ese día en el tren me contuve de hacer esto, quería follarte tan salvajemente que todo el mundo escuchara tus gritos - Susurró Tom con voz ronca, disfrutando del placer de ser acogido por el apretado interior de Harry y los obcenos sonidos que se producian con el chocar de su pelvis contra el trasero de Harry - Pero estaba seguro que eso haría que voltearan a mirarte y ver tu rostro lleno de placer es un privilegio que me pertenece solo a mí.

Después de estas palabras, Tom salió del interior de Harry quien gimió inconforme, el mayor hizo girar al ojiverde para mirarlo a los ojos y tomar posesión de sus labios, el menor volvió a gemir cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared con dureza, pero en ese preciso instante el dolor y el placer estaban entre tejidos de una forma tal que solo se alimentaban mutuamente.

Tom sujetó a Harry por la cintura y lo instó a envolver las piernas alrededor de la suya, posición que aprovechó para penetrar nuevamente al ojiverde deleitandose con la expresión de su rostro, siguió empujando sus caderas contra las de Harry sin piedad disfrutando de la exquisita presión en su pene y de los gemidos entrecortados del menor que eran musica para sus oídos.

Harry sentía que iba a enloquecer de placer, cada embestida de Tom estimulaba ese lugar dentro de el que lo hacia querer sollozar y rogar por más y cuando Tom empezó a succionar un punto sensible en su cuello no pudo soportarlo más y llegó al clímax con un grito de éxtasis, Tom se mordió el labio al sentir las paredes internas de Harry apretarse alrededor de su pene de tal manera que parecía querer sacar todo de el, así que no pudo evitar derramar su semilla en el interior de su esposo hasta sentir que iba a quedarse seco.

En el baño solo se escuchaban las respiraciones pesadas de los dos amantes quienes se encontraban vestidos nuevamente y completamente satisfechos, las marcas en el cuello de Harry se apreciaban a simple vista, una prueba clara de que el ojiverde ya tenía dueño.

Harry, quien se encontraba recostado contra el pecho de Tom sintiendose somnoliento levantó su cabeza y miró al mayor a los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Te amo Tom - Dijo el ojiverde quien se sorprendió al ver que el mayor lo abrazó con mas fuerza, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, luego bajó su rostro y besó los labios de Harry tan suavemente que mas bien parecía una caricia, una confesión no dicha.

\- Disculpe Señor - Dijo Robert Greengrass agradecido de no haber llegado unos momentos antes, el aspecto de la pareja no dejaba dudas de lo que estaban haciendo y estaba seguro que de haberlos interrumpido hubiese perdido unas cuantas extremidades antes de empezar a rogar por una muerte misericordiosa - El baile de la media noche esta apunto de empezar y solicitan la presencia del joven señor Harry.

Tom gruñó algo inintelegible antes de salir del baño junto a Harry a la pista de baile, muchos de los que dudaban de los verdaderos motivos de ese matrimonio tuvieron que tragarse su envidia al verlos bailar tan sincronizadamente, como si uno fuera la extensión del otro, no habia dudas de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Es increíble como cambian las cosas, hace un año estaba matándome por tener listos todos los pasabocas y bebida que los Dursley desearan y ahora mirame, miranos... Además se que no tengo que volver a preocuparme por de los Dursley nunca mas ya que fueron destrozados por un oso hambriento cuando extrañamente decidieron hacer un picnic a principios de invierno - Murmuró Harry sonriendo ante la expresión en blanco de Tom- Oh si... Se sobre eso.

\- Claro que lo sabes - Murmuró Tom sonriendo divertido y deleitado por la reacción de Harry ante situaciones que harían a otros correr lejos de el - Harry... Yo no se mucho sobre el amor, pero pienso que si lo que siento por ti no es amor, nada merece ser etiquetado con esa palabra.

Y mientras las campanas sonaban anunciando un nuevo año, Tom y Harry se fundieron en un beso, un beso que lejos de ser pasional y salvaje era una muestra de lo felices que se sentían por estar juntos... Deliciosamente Juntos.


End file.
